When She's Not Home
by InTheHeightsGeek
Summary: What happens when Benny and Vanessa get together? What is left for their past partners to do but to fall in love themselves? Eventual Usnavi Nina slash...
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I would like to say that I am sorry for all those of you who love Vanavi or BennyxNina but hey... the original script did have Vanessa cheating on Usnavi... so...

Disclaimer: I sadly am not Lin-Man so I do not own the rights to Heights (Hey look I rhymed =)

* * *

It is almost winter. The power has only been back on for about 3 weeks. Nina will be back in a couple weeks. This time, the Rosarios are sure that she didn't drop out. My hands slowly work their way back and forth across the counter with a soapy rag as I close up shop for the day. I step out to the street and begin pulling down the grate for the night. A sound comes to my ears. Laughter. I look up to find where it is coming from.

Benny's apartment?

But Nina won't be back for a couple weeks... Wait... That's not just any laughter... That's Vannessa's laughter. No. But... just this morning she seemed perfectly in love with me. But was she? And Benny. He was always my best friend. He would never do anything like this. But he was only in the Bodega this morning for long enough to grab his coffee and run.

I looked up again at the window and saw the figures making their way to the window. I step into the shadow of the awning, still watching the fire escape intently. Sure enough Benny steps out onto the fire escape leading Vanessa by her hand. Benny points to the Bodega and she giggles. Are they making fun of me? No. He steals my girlfriend and then makes fun of me to her? This is not okay. And he was the one who always urged me to ask her out in the first place...

I run out of sight and back to my apartment to think things over. What about Nina? Her and Benny seemed perfectly happy. And no one will have the guts to tell her until she comes back.

* * *

I step into my dorm room at Stanford once again. My room mate is still out of the house, most likely partying as she always does. So many people here do not understand just what it means to have to work for the things you love. Love! Benny will be calling soon. Let's see... the clock says 8:15... he should be calling any minute now.

Well in the meantime time to work on that paper for Ms. Casousky. I certainly cannot afford another bad grade. I pull out the old laptop and begin typing the paper. I look up again 8:40... Benny should have called by now... But he didn't.

Ah! There is the phone. He must have just been busy at work a bit longer than normal or something... I pick up the phone excitedly.

"Benny?"

"Hey Nina... It's Usnavi."

"Usnavi? But Benny always calls on Friday nights..."

"Well I don't think he will be calling tonight."

"What? Is he in trouble or something"

"Or something..."

"'snavi... tell me"

"Um...I don't even know how to say this..."

"Just say it"

"Benny... and Vanessa were on his fire escape and..."

I can't even wait to hear the end of what he was saying. I drop the phone to the floor as I feel the tears welling up behind my eyes. Muffled on the other end of the phone I hear Usnavi calling my name. I manage to grab the phone.

"Thank you for telling me Usnavi"

"I couldn't just let it go..."

"If Benny isn't going to call me... Well... I still want to hear from home sometimes."

"Uh...Sure Nina... Friday nights?"

"Yeah... well... Adios"

"Adios"

I barely manage to stumble back to my bed and hide my head in my pillow before bawling. Benny! He was always so perfect! And Vanessa had been my best friend for as long as I could remember! I would never expect either of them to do this... but both? Together? No. I don't even hear my roommate come in and she always just leaves me alone anyways. She walks by and collapses on her own bed.

"You okay?" She asks, seemingly genuinely concerned.

"No" I manage to sob.

"Ah... Anything I can do?"

"No."

* * *

Reviews... Please!


	2. Chapter 2

Still don't own the Heights rights... sadly...

* * *

I walk into the bodega, a little bit later than normal. Sonny has already opened for me.

"You're late"

"I know man..."

"Is it because of..."

"Shut up"

Oh sh-t. There's Vanessa.

"You want the normal: Little bit of cinnamon?"

"Sure... But I also want to talk to you..." Oh sh-t... this is trouble

"Sonny, get Vanessa's normal... So... What do you want to talk about?"

"Well... I kind of found someone else..."

"Oh... well... that's okay then... we can move on..." Thank God; Here's Sonny, he can make this less awkward

"Here's your coffee"

"Thanks Sonny" Oh yeah. Thank Sonny. Don't even worry about the guy you just dumped. Great. Then leave. don't even say anything else to the guy you dumped. Don't even look at him in the face. Wonderful.

"Uh... Sonny... I'm going to go take a little break. I'll be back in 5."

"Sure Cuz'" Oh gosh. The telltale Sonny smile. The I know what's on your mind smile. I can't keep this going long.

I run back up to the apartment and email the one person who I know understands what is going on. Nina. Calling Nina every Friday has become quite normal now. She asks about how things are with the Bodega, what new gossip Daniella and Carla have shared, and about Sonny. It seems like college life is much better this semester than it was last semester for her. She found some Latino group thing that she can go to and has some friends there. she never even mentions Benny or Vanessa and most certainly never mentions the both of them. That is still a touchy subject for both of us. Apparently Benny broke up with her too. That's basically all I know. She seems like a totally different person than she was last time she was here over labor day. So quiet. She always felt like a failure to her parents, to us. But she didn't know what it felt like to have someone else fail her. Not until now. I wonder how she will handle coming back. 3 days now...

* * *

I know Usnavi told me that Benny was with Vanessa... But is there a chance that maybe they were just talking like friends? But then why didn't he call me? Maybe he tried ... But I was on the phone with Usnavi so it didn't go through... Yeah... I bet that was it. He still loves me. Of course he does.

There's the phone... but it's Saturday... Benny calls on Fridays... well I suppose I better see who it is anyways...

"Hello?"

"Hey Nina..."

"Why didn't you call yesterday?" Yes, I do know the answer. But I'm not going to tell him that...

"Well... I was busy."

"All night long?" Please say no... Please say no...

"Until after I thought you would have gone to bed"

"I stayed up waiting for you to call until five thirty this morning!"

"Oh... Sorry"

"Or were you busy all through the night with Vanessa?" I shouldn't have said that... Should not have said that...

"How did you know...?" Oh. No. It is true then...

"I have my sources..."

"But... Who? How? What?"

I give up. I put the phone down. Hang up... Serves him right. I should email Usnavi. He would know what to do. I am all the way over here is California! I can't pay for more than 1 phone call a week. I can't have Benny calling me every day... but then again... He is to busy with Vanessa. Wait a second... Usnavi already emailed me. Vanessa broke up with him too! So much for them just being friends. I wonder if Daniella and Carla have caught wind of this yet... They would make it so big. What if my parents know! I bet my dad is having a total 'told you so' moment... Well... I'm going back in 3 days. I guess I will have to wait until then to figure it all out. How will I face them again? I am a failure once again. Just a different type of failure.

* * *

Reviews please? How am I doing? Say hello, tell me it sucks, I don't care! Just review!


	3. Chapter 3

Still don't own the rights of The Heights =(

* * *

Nina comes home today. Benny doesn't seem to care. Why should he? He broke up with her. I feel sorry for the poor girl. She seems almost scared to face the neighborhood. Almost like last time she came home. but her parents are excited. I don't think they know about what happened there. I guess her phone bill stays the same with me calling her every Friday.

As for me? Vanessa is just like a regular customer now. She still has her special coffee, but she actually pays for it now. We never really talk much... It seems like Daniella sends her over here less and less often. Maybe Vanessa told her about Benny. But why should I care. She's not going out with me any more. I should have expected this. Really. I was never good enough for someone like her. She can have any boy in the neighborhood going insane over her in just an instant. Psh. Every boy in the neighborhood _has _been insane over her since she was 15. I should have know she wouldn't stay with me. And besides, she wouldn't have married me... or would she... I don't know... She is gone now and that is that.

* * *

All my stuff is packed up. I just need to go to the airport... in... oh... I needed to leave 5 minutes ago... Well... I'll go now. Maybe I am just a little bit tentative to go. Maybe I am scared to see Benny again. I don't know what to say. And Usnavi? I don't know what to think of him anymore. He is so nice and understands what is going on with Benny just perfectly. I wonder what all of this did to him? And he can't escape off to college all the time. Benny and Vanessa have to go to the bodega sometimes. Does he still give Vanessa her coffee for free? Well... Here's my gate. I'm going strait to Manhattan and then on to the subway up to Washington Heights. Boarding... There's my seat. I'm all the way in the back. Great. I bet I will be sitting next to some fat guy who looks like he just took a bath in a bunch of grease again. Oh. Maybe not. this lady looks like she may actually be nice. That's a first. Maybe we can actually have a conversation.

"Hey there..."

"Oh... Hey. I'm Bella. Jones."

"I'm Nina Rosario. Nice to meet you"

"You too... So... are you staying in Manhattan?"

"I live just North of there. Washington Heights."

"Never heard of it."

"Yeah... It's a small town... So... are you staying in Manhattan?"

"Yeah... My stupid Grandparents live up there... I have to go visit them"

"Your lucky you get to meet yours. Mine live in Puerto Rico. Never met them."

"Well you haven't met my grandparents then... So... You from Puerto Rico then?"

"My parents were... they moved over here before I was born"

"Nice... Have you been back?"

"No. My parents barely have enough money to keep my going back and forth from Stanford much less going to Puerto Rico too"

"You go to Stanford!"

"Well... yeah..."

"Me too!"

"Nice..."

"So... Do you have a boyfriend?" Why did I just ask that? I thought I was making small talk! Or is my mind just always on that now...

"Well... yeah... He goes to Stanford too... Do you"

"No..."

"No? You seem like the type of girl who could get a boyfriend easily."

"Well... I did have one. He lives in Washington Heights but he dumped me while I was away at college"

"That sucks."

"Yeah..."

"Why didn't you get a new boyfriend then?"

"That only happened a week ago..."

"Oh... Sorry. Do you want me to stop talking about it?"

"Not really... I haven't been able to talk to anyone about it..." Now why on Earth did I say that! Am I going to just poor out my life story to some girl I just met! I'm just getting myself into more and more trouble by the second.

"So... What's his name?... How did you meet him? What happened?"

"Well... Washington Heights is mostly Latino. Except Benny... He was my boyfriend. He was just a friend until I came home last summer. He works for my dad. My dad didn't think it was going to work... He hated Benny. But we fell in love anyways. By the end of summer you couldn't get us apart. We called every week. Over Labor Day it was like we had never been apart. Then Usnavi called..."

"Usnavi?"

"Yeah... He lives in the Heights. He owns the grocery."

"Uh... But 'Usnavi'?"

"Oh yeah... I know it's a long story..."

"Whatever... get on with the other story."

"So Usnavi called me about a week ago and told me that he had seen Benny with his girlfriend, Vanessa."

"Oh... So it's one of those..."

"Well... the next day Benny called me and was going to break up with me but I just exploded and told him that I knew and then hung up on him."

"And now you don't know what you are going to do when you see him and you don't know what to say to your parents and all of that." How does she know what it is like?

"Well... Yeah..."

"I have a fix for you!"

"What...?"

"Go out with Ewsnavo or whatever his name was..."

"Usnavi!?" No... Why would I... Could I? I never even thought that... Well... I suppose we will have to see how it goes...

"Yeah... him..."

* * *

Comments? Reviews? Just saying hi? Please, go right ahead!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own rights... still...

* * *

Another day at the bodega. The Rosario's are excited though. Nina should be here any minute now. I haven't seen her since Labor Day. I wonder how she is handling coming home right in the middle of all of this stuff with Benny. I sure hope she is better then she sounds over the phone. There she is! I already have her favorite coffee made...

"Hey..."

"Hey Nina how are you?" I put my arm around her in a close hug and with the other give her the coffee.

"Thanks... I think you know how I am better then anyone else in the neighborhood..."

"Yeah... You look tired... Haven't been able to get much sleep with all of this?"

"I suppose so... How are you holding up? You can't say it has only been hard on me!"

"As good as I can be with all of this I guess..."

"Well... I guess I better go say hello to my parents. Thanks for the coffee."

"Anytime. If you need to talk about this... I'm here."

"Thanks..."

I can't believe how tired she looks. This must have been so hard on her. I really hope her dad doesn't rub it in her face. Surely he must have seen those two jerks together by now. I just hope that if she needs anything she doesn't hesitate to come tell me. She didn't even smile once and she used to smile all the time. Poor girl.

* * *

On to my parent's house with a coffee in my hand. I love how Usnavi knows everyone's favorite coffee without asking. Sweet with a little bit of vanilla. One of the many things which I missed off at college. Well. Time to face my parents. I hope that they won't be hard about the whole Benny thing. I guess they found out by now. Hard not to I suppose.

"Hey Mom, Dad." At least Mom looks like she's in a good mood...

"Nina! Mi Hija! How was college!?"

"Fine Mom... I didn't drop out this time!" Don't mention Benny... Don't mention Benny...

"Well that's good... But what about your grades?"

"All A's but two B's"

"Good job Nina! Isn't that good Kevin?" Don't ask Dad! He will bring up Benny!

"Yes it is... Next time bring home all A's! We know you can!" Maybe he won't bring up Benny... I bet Mom told him not to... Or maybe he really doesn't know...

"How is Benny?" Mom really? Do you not know?

"Just don't go running back to his house now..."

"Do you guys not know?" What... do you expect me to tell them strait out!? No way...

"So... is what Daniella and Carla told me true then?"

"I suppose that depends upon what they were telling you..."

"That he is with Vanessa now..."

"Yeah... It's true"

"Ha! I told you! He was not a good choice in the first place!" Dad! Shut up!

"Kevin! Calmate!"

"You should have just listened to me in the first place! Or did that never even occur to you..."

"Kevin! Calmate! The girl has enough problems without you amplifying them." Oh shoot. I feel the warm tears welling up behind my eyes.

"Dad! Really! I know you were right but you don't need to just go and tell me about it! Did Mom not tell us to be a family! Cuz I am most certainly not feeling like part of one right now!"

"Nina... It's okay sweety" The tears are flowing now. Great.

"Nina... I didn't mean it like that. Just next time try to listen to your father as well."

"I would if he didn't scream at me all the time! You move to America to get a fresh start and then expect me to find a Latino boy! Not all of the amazing boys are Latino! And he did understand out culture! He had studied it just for me!"

"Nina, Why don't you go to your room and get some sleep. You seem tired."

"Alright. Dad... please try to understand."

"Okay Hija."

Well. I guess that is a start. I bet mom will lecture him some more and I will get a break from that stuff for now...

* * *

Reviews? Saying hello? I'm waiting...


	5. Chapter 5

Still don't have any rights...

* * *

"Hey Nina... Here's your coffee."

"Thanks Usnavi..."

"How did telling your parents go?"

"My mom was sympathetic. No way my dad was." I was afraid of that...

"That bad huh..."

"Yeah... He doesn't understand that this is hard for me as is without him telling me about how he is always right and all of that..." I put my arm around her.

"It's okay Nina. I bet your mom will set him strait."

"She'll try but then he will be annoying again and she will get mad again and it is just an endless cycle."

She's crying. It must be a lot harder than I thought for her. I gently rub her back.

"It's okay, just breathe. You'll be okay."

"No I won't! Not if my dad keeps being the jerk he is! I will not be okay!" I was afraid of that too...

"If things ever get too bad at home... Well... You know where my apartment is..." Did I really just say that? What if she takes me up on that...

"Really? You would do that for me?"

"Of course Nina! Things are bad enough for you... I will give you anything you need."

"Thanks Usnavi. I'm going to go say hello to Daniella and Carla... see you soon."

"Yeah... bye Nina..."

I just offered essentially everything I have to Nina. Why? Do I really just feel sorry for her? Do I really just understand what she is going through because I am to? Or is it something more than that. Could it be love? Me? In love with Nina Rosario? I bet Kevin would like me better than Benny... Here's Sonny...

"Hey Cuz"

"Hey 'snavi. How was Nina doing?" He saw her in here... That's odd...

"She's alright..."

"That's hard to believe after her boyfriend dumped her..." Sonny! I wasn't going to tell you all of this!

"Fine she's not okay."

"I could have guessed that..."

"Then why did you ask me?!"

"Well... You have her coffee ready before she walks through the door, you put your arm around her in a minutes notice, it's hard not to think _something _is going on there..."

"Well... I'm going through the same thing and I know it's hard and I know she needs comfort..."

* * *

"Nina! How was college?"

"Fine. How are things here at the salon?"

"Still doing great as always."

"Any new gossip?"

"All of it is about you Nina..." Why did I know that was coming?

"Really? Like what?"

"Only that your boyfriend cheated on you with Vanessa and you ran to Usnavi for comfort."

"Well Benny cheating on me is correct... But me running to Usnavi?! No!"

"Than why have you been in the bodega almost constantly since you have been home?" I hadn't thought of that...

"He's a good friend..."

"Mmmm... A friend..."

"Yes. And nothing more."

"Then why be so defensive about it?"

"Well when you pester me so much about something which isn't true!"

"You asked for the latest gossip!"

"Fine... I guess I did..."

"Now... Let's pick these brows..."

"Fine then..."

Why is it that every time I hear something like that I want to go to Usnavi for help? Even if it is about him? I need to figure him out. My boyfriend just cheated on me. I should be mad. but instead I just find myself wanting to be with Usnavi. This is not supposed to happen! If anything I should find a guy at Stanford. Not Usnavi. No. But then why do I always want to be with him. He does understand me. And his arm feels just so perfect around my shoulders. Should I just accept it? What will my parents say? Will they be happy or will my dad just get mad again? I certainly don't want to do anything to get him mad. No way. But he would like Usnavi more then Benny... And surely Mom has lectured him enough about being angry that he will be better then last time. I suppose it is hard for him to be worse than last time...

* * *

Reviews? Saying hi? Wanting a friend? I'm ready to hear from you =)


	6. Chapter 6

still no rights from The Heights...

* * *

I'm closing shop early... I guess I just need to think about things some. About Nina. And if I love her. Okay fine. I do love her. But can I tell her that without breaking her heart again? I don't know how to. I don't know how she will respond. She seems like she loves me. But is she just heart broken from Benny and trying to find refuge? I suppose I will have to see how things work out once things settle down with Benny. Is that someone outside? A knock on the door? Oh... Are things that bad at home? Certainly can't keep her waiting out there...

"Hey Nina... are you alright?"

"Not in the least. Can I stay here tonight? Dad is in the worst mood he's been in since I ran off with Benny."

"You can stay here if you want. As long as you like. Uh... I'll sleep on the floor if you want the bed."

"I can't do that to you Usnavi..."

"No, it's fine. If you want to talk about it..."

"I do want to talk about it..." What if it is about me? What is she going to say? How can I comfort her?

"Well... here... Let's sit down and we can talk." Why didn't I put in more chairs here? I guess we can just sit on the side of the bed... It's as good as anywhere... I guess I'm just not used to company...

"My dad got mad because well... I was telling my mom that... Usnavi?"

"What is it Nina?"

"I think I'm falling in love with you." I thought so. I put my arm around her waist.

"You know what Nina?"

"What?"

"I think I'm falling in love with you too..."

"Well I was telling my mom about well... you... and my dad heard part of the conversation and thought we were talking about Benny and started yelling before we could tell him what we were really talking about. My mom tried to explain but he wouldn't listen."

I find myself putting my hand on her thigh. Next thing I know her hand is under my chin. And then her lips are on mine. Why does this feel so right? She seems like she belongs with me more than Vanessa ever could. As my tongue slips into her mouth she jumps a bit but only returns the favor. Why am I doing this? And why, oh why does this feel perfect?

* * *

I came here just wanting to get away from my dad and to tell Usnavi that I love him and now His arms are around me so perfectly and his lips are on mine and it feels so right. I never thought Usnavi and I would be kissing much less... Are we really going to... Oh no. But it feels so right. And he is fingering the bottom of my shirt. But I can't pull away like I know I should. In fact I can barely stop kissing him for long enough to let him pull it over my head. And I can't stop my hands from sneaking around him and pulling the dress shirt off. And the tank top.

"Are you sure you want this, Nina?" No. I'm not...

"I'm sure I want _you"_

Next thing I know my bra is on the floor and he's kissing me right where it used to be. I groan and kiss the top of his head as he pushes me back onto the bed. And his hands are working on my jeans. This feels so much better than it ever could have with Benny. The pants are on the floor. I pull him back up to me and kiss him hard as I begin working on his pants. I feel the growing lump there as I pull his pants off. He pulls my underwear off and begins running his finger around the edge of me. Next thing I know he is at the entrance himself and slowly pushes in. It hurts! But it feels good. I can't keep in a moan. He pulls most of the way back out before pushing back in and starting a rhythm. I feel my hips moving with him as more and more groans come from me. Then he releases inside of me and pulls out for a final time. He settles down next to me and before long we are both asleep in each others arms. All I know is that I never want to leave his arms again for as long as I live. Who cares what my dad thinks. I'm not leaving.

* * *

Reviews? Comments? Saying hello? Waiting to hear from you!


End file.
